


The Prince's Tears

by Mellica



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Klance fantasy au, M/M, Prince Lance (Voltron), Thief Keith (Voltron), klance, klance fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2020-11-09 00:03:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellica/pseuds/Mellica
Summary: Inspired by an art by @c.j.illustrateLance and Allura are both pretenders to the Throne of the Arus Kingdom, but only one will be able to be the King or the Queen. While Allura's main challenge is to prove that women are able to protect a Kingdom, Lance has to prove his legitimacy since he was adopted by the Royal Family. His chances are low and no one seem to support him. Until the day he comes face to face with one of the most wanted thief of the Kingdom, Keith Kogane, whose heart will not be able to escape from those blue eyes.





	1. The Prince and The Thief

**Author's Note:**

> The Prince's Tear is a Klance short story you can find on instagram on my drabble account: @razzle_drabble (completed) (Im' never active there and I changed the story so much I think it's better to read it here now :') )
> 
> Again, this whole story is TOTALLY inspired by an art by @c.j.illustrate on instagram!! 
> 
> I first only shared the first part of The Prince's Tears, but now I've decided to share the rest and add a little epilogue to the story. I wrote it some times ago so I decided to change the writing a little bit to make it more entertaining and to suit my writing style better. Please be aware that the point of this story was to stay short and, that way, to not give too many details about the background and the universe so if you have questions, feel free! But I don't think I'll ever make a longer story of this fic ♥ 
> 
> Enjoy your reading!

Shoulder square. Lifting up his head. Eyes focused on his path. No matter how they were staring at him; no matter what they were saying, Lance had to stay proud.

He was walking through the castle’s corridor. A huge and majestic one exposing the richness of the royal family. Rays of sun were passing through the windows, almost breaking them with their heat and their greatness, enlightening the whole place such as Lance’s magnificent face.

But not any light was shining inside his blue eyes, only the sad shade of a maddening sorrow.

Everyone in the Arus Kingdom was whispering Lance’s name, mentioning it like a curse as their lips were pronouncing those letters with contempt. They considered him as an interloper. After all, he was only an outsider, a poor orphan abandoned by his own parents and adopted by the kind, mighty and royal Altea family.

Lance was a smart boy, loved by those who raised him and those who watched him becoming the stately man he was nowadays. He worked hard in order to become a real noble and to gain their trust. But the more he was growing up, the more he felt like he was not wanted. He began to feel lonely, seeing himself as a good-for-nothing whose place never was in such a respectable environment. Because it was what the people were thinking of him. It was what everyone kept reminding him.

As a child, Lance was appreciated. He was harmless and full of innocence. But now, things were different. He would soon be able to claim the crown. And he was determined to claim it.

Yet, so was Princess Allura.

She was the most legitimate as a successor. She had the real Altean blood running into her veins. But she was a girl. A woman. And younger than Lance.

As Lance was joining the courtyard, he heard some laughs. It was Allura and some favorites. Of course, none of the courtiers ever talked to Lance, he was not the real Prince and he was not with the highest popularity.

Allura was loved, and she deserved it. She would be great as a queen. This law which would not allow ladies to run the Kingdom was unfair.

Allura was able to remain equality and to bring the country to its total blossoming.

Though, Lance loved the people. He loved them, he wanted to protect them. He wanted to prove to them that he was someone, that he could give them so much.

With the end of the war against Daibazaal’s Kingdom and the new reign of King Lotor, the only matter left was the heir to the throne. Still, the division in the public opinion that this debate was creating started to raise some tensions, and for this reason, the King’s answer about the one who would inherit the power was the most awaited event.

It was this event that was haunting Lance’s dreams.

Lance walked toward the fountain and sat on its edge. He could be the new King. He could win their trust. All he had to do was to be honest and to show his devotion to the people. He had so many ideas, so many desires, so much hope in this country which once saved him from an early death. He could be their savior at his turn.

Gaze stuck on his image that the fountain’s water was reflecting, Lance realized how desperate and pitiful he looked. Even the white color of his clothes, bringing light on his flesh as it was contrasting with his tan skin, would not make him as incredible and beautiful as Allura or as any noble around him.

But he still wanted to believe in his dream, he still felt able to prove to the Kingdom that he was worthy of his title. Then as he slipped his fingers on the surface of the water to play with some water lilies, a slight smile appeared on his face sprinkled by many freckles.

“I’m more than what they say I am. I just don’t know how to show it.”

Lance’s soft voice murmured those sentences as if it was part of an old melody that his heart kept singing to give him the strength of never letting go.

Lance could have stayed here the whole evening, staring at his own reflection while fantasizing about the King’s crown adorning his head. He hated his own face, but he loved to think that there was still a hope for him to be the next King.

Yet, his thoughts were interrupted by an odd impression, something ticklish catching his attention. He had this feeling that someone was observing him, piercing his soul and detailing all his movements. Then, as if he was drawn by a sort of fate, he raised up his head and found this boy on the other side of the fountain.

And even if he had never seen him in the flesh, this only appearance was enough for Lance to understand the identity of this person.

Keith Kogane.

His face was placarded everywhere in town, associated with an important reward that would make any human eager to get hold of him.

Keith Kogane, the youngest and most known thief in the whole Kingdom. Member of the Blades of Marmora and apparently, owner of the prettiest eyes in this plain world.

Lance slowly stood up. He knew he was supposed to call for the guards, it was his duty as a Prince to make sure any criminal would be arrested for the good of the people. But his heart was telling otherwise, and his body was moving by itself, finally walking toward the thief.

Oddly, the thief did not try to flee. He did not even try to move. He was just gazing at Lance with those lost grey eyes, pigmented by an infinite galaxy.

He was completely stunned.

The purple painting that was encircling his eyes only made him more fascinating, such as the tiny veil of the same hue that was covering his mouth. He was beautiful. Even more than what Lance had seen on those posters.

Each step made by Lance was slow, making this moment last like it was an eternity but bringing more passion in the thief’s eyes as the distance between them was vanishing little by little.

Eventually Lance arrived right in front of him and put his deep blue eyes inside Keith’s pupils.

Then, as if a spell had just been put on him, Keith kneeled in front of the Prince’s beauty, stunned by those ocean eyes…stunned by his presence.

Was the Prince able to hear the beats of his heart? Was he even conscious of his own nobility?

As those questions were crossing his mind, he felt something similar to a small contact right under his chin.

It took him a second before he finally understood that it was his hand. His Prince was brushing him and it triggered a wave of desire inside his whole body.

“I’m guessing a stolen heart wasn’t exactly on the agenda. Right thief?”

Never in his life had Keith heard such a melodious voice. He had been trapped by this gaze and he did not even want to escape from it. From his aura to his elegance, passing by the shape of his sublime body, this man could have locked the thief in a cell Keith would not have minded. Because the fire inside his chest was killing him and consuming the little consciousness he still had after falling in the ruse of this living angel.

But before he could even answer, some loud noises started to approach.

Those were the guards.

Keith was supposed to shake them off.

Disturbed by all those noises, Lance diverted his eyes from the thief’s. Some knights had apparently sounded the alarm, putting an end to this unique moment.

Then when Lance finally brought back his gaze to where the thief was supposed to be, all he could find was an empty place.

The thief had disappeared.


	2. My King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I'll post the rest a bit later, I'm correcting each part of this short story and adding some details to make it better but it takes some times since it's an "old" story that I haven't changed for so long!  
Also, I know the "chapters" are short but this story is not supposed to be detailed, it was just a serie of drabbles at first, so don't wait for many explanations or for some slow burn because this is not something I can bring through such a short tale!
> 
> In any case, enjoy your reading ♥ the others parts will come later (tomorrow or after tomorrow). For today I think it will do! Thanks for reading this note and I hope you will like this chapter ♥

“So… are you ready?”

Lance raised up his eyes to look at King Alfor.

No. He was not.

No one in this Kingdom wanted to hear his speech… No one cared about all the arguments he would give them to be recognized as the potential new King.

Their minds were all made and their decisions were leaving no place to hesitation anymore. Lance could hear it from the cheering and applauses that Allura’s address just produced.

She was already their new Queen.

And all Lance would have would be a public humiliation.

Each step which made the distance between him and the crowd smaller was making his heart beat faster.

'They will hate me'

While those words were echoing in his mind, darkening his thoughts and erasing all kinds of hope he could have, his gaze crossed Allura’s wonderful eyes. And even if they both wanted the crown, he saw inside her look that she was giving him all her support.

She knew how hard it was for Lance.

But how little did she know that this kind reaction was only making him more miserable. The shadow of his past was embracing his soul and in front of a crowd full of people who hated him, there was not much he still could do.

His body was low and his limbs were shaking. Then, when his walk finally led him before the people, Lance could sense all those stares judging him. They all were silent, waiting for the so called Prince to talk. Some awkward whispers could be heard, sometimes turning in a scoffing laugh, it was only a murmur but it was enough to tear the Prince’s heart.

Though Lance was stronger than all those rumors. He was stronger than his ghosts. He was strong enough for his people.

That was why, after taking a deep breath and listening to nothing but his ambitions, Lance started to talk.

It was a brilliant and clear speech. His voice was as determined as his gaze and only a fool would not have seen how mighty and charismatic he was.

He was majestic.

Fighting the hate, fighting the fear, fighting the prejudices. Fighting for the people and for the crown.

Fighting for the love of the people.

Fighting for his beliefs.

And when his voice died as he had said everything he had to say, a heavy silence took place all around him.

He knew this silence would happen.

It was unfair, but foreseeable.

He was never welcomed in the first place, so why would he suddenly be appreciated for some optimistic speech.

Though, after a short time, one clapping echoed from afar. Only one in the middle of this huge crowd. One unique clapping. A simple sound so meaningless in itself but it brought tears in Lance’s eyes. Because to him, it was everything he had ever wished for.

He had hope.

Then another clapping followed. And another. And another… and finally, they were letting him know that he did good.

That maybe he wasn’t just an interloper.

That maybe he deserved his place.

And when Lance found the courage to detail this crowd so hostile at beginning and now so respectful, he believed that he saw in the middle of those encouraging faces, the grey eyes tainted by a galaxy of a vanishing thief.

\--------------------

Night had fallen and everything was quiet again.

But even in the silent whisper of the night, Lance could hear those cheering.

He would never forget how the crowd reacted.

So it was that: the feeling of acceptance.

As he closed his eyes, lying on his huge bed and reproducing this moment in his mind like an eternal rewind, he heard a noise coming from the outside.

Lance immediately straightened up.

He first thought that it might be a guard, but it would make no sense. There was no way a guard would climb on his balcony.

Eventually, he decided to investigate this noise by himself, taking care to cover his body with a cape.

And when his hands pushed the thin blue curtains which were rippling due to the night’s wind, he immediately saw those dark grey eyes, as fascinating as in his memories, as mesmerized as they were the very first time.

There was a short silence during which Lance was trying to understand what was happening. He was trying to understand what he was doing here.

But when the thief started to walk toward him, Lance stepped back a bit.

“You do realize I can call the guards?” he said, frowning.

“I… was hoping you would not.”

Again, a silence. Almost a week had passed since the moment they met. Lance did not forget his gaze; he did not forget him. But he was still a stranger, and strangers were no one he could trust.

“Why wouldn’t I? You-”

Yet before he could even finish, Keith broke the distance between them, surprising Lance.

One look at the Prince, and the thief was already head over heels in love. He had missed his eyes. Those blue eyes shining under the stars’ light.

The Prince definitely seemed startled, but not scared. On the very contrary.

“I heard your speech… I wanted to congratulate your Highness for that.”

Lance felt his heart beat a little bit faster.

It was not that often that someone called him highness, and even less often that he was congratulated.

“You heard the speech?” he asked again with a slight smile.

“I did.” Keith could see how proud the Prince was. He could see him blushing and smiling to himself. And it was making him even more fond of Lance.

As a member of the Blade of Marmora, Keith had been trained to hate the king, to hate this hierarchy. The Blades were stealing to the richest so they could give more to the poorest.

And with that, he hated the royalty.

But in Lance’s eyes, there was not a thing he could hate. In this bright gaze full of stars and dreams he felt like he finally found his real King.

Keith was so close to this graceful prince; with just one step he would even be able to feel his breathing brush his skin. Yet, no matter how much he craved for his touch and for his fingers to caress his chin the same way they did the day Keith dared to put his eyes on him, he wanted to show him his respect. He wanted to prove his loyalty.

This is why, out of the blue, he decided to bend the knee.

In front of the Prince’s eyes, a thief was kneeled.

Not because he was forced to.

Not because he was stunned by his nobility.

But because he was his only and true King.

Lance could not believe it. His whole attention was led toward Keith as he was admiring this handsome man offering his respect to the most detested prince of history. The happiness that this gesture spread in his body was too strong for Lance to reject this visit.

“Does a thief often bend the knee in front of a prince?” Lance asked, a proud and impassive expression on his face that Keith was too scared to look at. Not because he was afraid, but because he knew that with only one gaze his heart would stop and leave him dead.

“Only if it’s worth the price.”

“Does it?”

Keith stopped, his hand on his beating heart as he was kneeled before the Prince. What could he even answer to that question? Were his feelings not obvious enough? He wanted to tell him already, to let this majestic being hear about the effect his presence alone could create in his mind. But no words were strong enough to explain his passion.

“Even more than I could express.”

When Lance heard this answer, a sweet sensation emphasized his body. He did a step closer to the thief, passing his fingers under Keith’s chin, the same way he did when they met at the fountain, inviting the thief to raise up his gaze and to look at his face.

“I like your way of addressing me, thief.”

“I would be ashamed if you did not, your Highness,” Keith replied, barely able to hold this stare inside which he could not help but sink. He wanted to feel more than just the fingers of this Prince. He wanted to sense more of his warmth.

“I’m not used to such a title, and as much as I like this mark of respect, don’t you know that I have a name, Keith?”

“I do not hold a name that should pass the border of your lips,” Keith said, embarrassed to hear the Prince using the name that was given to a simple thief. “And I should not dirty your name by pronouncing it.”

“But what if I give you the order to do so? Do you know my name?” Lance’s voice was soft, almost like a murmur, and Keith adored it.

“I do know your name.”

“Then say it, I want to hear it.”

The way the Prince had asked this. It was not a question; it was an order. An order pronounced with such delicious eyes that not even the cruelest soul in the universe would have found the courage to fight his will.

“Your Highness… Prince Lance.”

Lance had listened carefully, his fingers gently going from the thief’s chin to his cheeks. Lance was completely obsessed with this thief. Of course, he was incredibly handsome, but more than that he was different from those who Lance was used to spending time with. He was honest, pure, brave and kind. Terribly kind.

Slowly, Lance made a sign to the thief, inviting him to stand up again, to which Keith did not have the heart to object. Yet, at the very instant he rose up, facing the Prince that was so close to him, Keith regretted the fact that he had followed those orders. Because the distance between Lance and him was so little that Keith’s greed started to be out of control.

“Aren’t you an interesting one, Keith?” Lance whispered, putting his hands over the thief’s chest whose mind was now full of forbidden fantasy. He was not sure if this Prince was bold or just completely unaware, but for Keith to sense the contact of Lance’s long and thin hands over his body was making him feel guilty about the thoughts he could not control.

“This is not how I would describe myself,” he eventually answered, taking all his strength to formulate a correct sentence.

And Lance noticed it. He noticed the way the thief flinched and the way his voice stuttered. He noticed through his placid expression the thousands emotions and the starvation that his own touch had spread in Keith’s heart.

Maybe it was bad. Lance actually thought that it was bad to enjoy this ambiguous moment and to be pleased by the effect his was having on the thief. Yet it did not change anything to what he was feeling. He wanted to talk more with Keith, to know more about Keith, to see more of this man who was standing in front of him.

And he would have investigated more, if it was not for the knocks of a maid from the outside of Lance’s room asking to come in.

It only took him a second to divert his eyes from Keith, screaming to the maid to wait for a bit so he could let her in. Though, the moment Lance looked back in front of him, he realized that Keith was about to go, sneaking out of the bedroom by going down the balcony.

But this time, Lance would not simply let him go. To imagine not being able to see this man ever again was too heartbreaking. So he came closer to the border of the balcony, leaning a bit so he could see Keith below, sliding down the walls of the castle. His voice was as discreet as possible yet strong enough so Keith would not ignore it.

“Will you come again?”

When those words came to Keith’s ears, the thief hesitated. It was not reasonable. He had to refuse and to forget about everything. He already had made too many mistakes since he had met Lance, and this one could be his biggest one. But while crossing those ocean eyes, brightening in the dark night full of stars and enlightening the area with more luminosity than the moon itself, there was no way Keith could reject the Prince.

“Would you want to see me again?”

“I would love to.”

“Then I will,” Keith’s tone was deep and sweet. The desire he had toward Lance was unexplainable but from now on, he knew it was not a link that he could break so easily. “I’ll come back again and again and again…until you beg me to leave you.”

The answer that was echoing in this silent night, drew a smile on Lance’s lips. A slight blushing on his cheeks, he could feel his heart burn in his chest, throbbing as if it was about to explode. And with a soft voice, admiring the thief leaving since the time was now running out, Lance chuckled, passing a hand in his hair shaken by the wind.

“Well, it’s a deal now.”


End file.
